


Alone Together

by Pixxie_Mistress



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxie_Mistress/pseuds/Pixxie_Mistress
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have always had a tumultuous relationship and everyone can see they're better not being together. But can they stay away from each other?





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to cross-post some of my Tumblr fics over here. This is from BBRae week '18, the prompt was Stolen Moments.

_A cheap motel. A dark and dirty room. Two bodies clawing at each other, grasping and gasping as if each breath will be the last they will ever take. The last time they will be with the other in this way._

The first time Raven and Beast Boy broke up, Nightwing banned them from going on missions by themselves ever again. When they returned to the Tower with more injuries inflicted by each other than their foe had, he told them to grow up and keep whatever issues they had out of their work lives.

_Nails rake down a sinewy green back, simultaneously pulling his body closer to her and making him growl, always wanting more of her. He bites her neck hard. Fangs sharp enough to draw blood, but only causing her to buck up into him with greater intensity._

The third time they broke up, Nightwing ensured they never went on another mission on the same team again. Although they wouldn’t allow the other to be seriously injured; that didn’t mean they stepped in to help right away, either. When civilian lives were put in danger, that was the final straw. They couldn’t be trusted to be near each other in serious situations anymore.

_He turns her onto her stomach, pulling her hips up to meet his own. He moves into her swiftly, gaining speed to match her gasps. The bruises flowering on her back from the grip of his fingers and sucking of his mouth will last for weeks. A marking to say that while she may not be his, he will still claim her every time she comes to him in this way._

By the last time they broke up, everyone had lost count of how many had led to that final moment. But when Raven blew up every appliance in the Tower with her power surge and Beast Boy met her carnage by transforming into the Beast and tearing apart every piece of furniture he could lay his claws on, Nightwing called enough. He ordered both of them to move out of the Tower. They were suspended from any and all missions until they could prove they were emotionally stable enough to not cause more harm. And most importantly, they were never to be in the same building – preferably not even the same city – unless they were being closely supervised, again.

_Sweat slicked bodies slide along each other. Teasing and timing everything just right: so that one will be brought to the edge, before crashing back down without release. It is a fight between them – who can hold out the longest. Who can bring the other higher before they give in. No matter how many times they do this, they still haven’t worked out if there is a winner in this battle._

Things calmed down after a while and even appeared to return to a semblance of normalcy. Beast Boy returned to the Doom Patrol for a time, before branching out on his own; sometimes helping Nightwing in Gotham if he was passing through there. Raven joined the Justice League, training with Zatanna and M’gann to strengthen her own power and control over what was left of her father’s influence in her mind.

_Hot breaths mingle together. Hungry kisses torn from mouths and left on any surface of skin that can be reached. This is not loving and slow. This is animalistic. Full of a rage and passion and need that neither would ever admit to in the daylight hours to follow._

After a year, the original Titans thought it was safe enough to allow them to be in the same room again. At least for a few hours. They were both invited to the Justice League’s annual New Year’s Eve party. What nobody expected was for Beast Boy to bring a date with him. What they expected even less, was Raven’s reaction to it. It was obvious from the start that Beast Boy held little to no real interest in the buxom brunette at his side, but that didn’t stop the girl from wrapping her arms around the green man and standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. Beast Boy appeared bored with her attempts to grab his attention, eyes roaming the room constantly. Finally they landed on his target. Raven was standing against a wall, watching him and his date.

_Finally, neither of them can hold off any longer. When they have pulled and dragged at each other’s bodies until there is almost nothing left to give, they tug at each other one final time. Moving in unison, words leave their mouths in guttural screams. Words that will cut and pierce them in the aftermath. With one final thrust, they both reach their highest points and find the release they have been denying themselves till now._

_Later, when he is lying languidly in the bed, one of the soiled sheets pulled over his legs and waist; he watches her as she clasps her bra back on, pulls her top back over her head, and dares to say_  
_“You know we could try to make it work again.”_  
_She turns to him, amethyst eyes ablaze with a whorl of emotions,_  
_“It won’t work Gar. We’re too volatile with each other. We can’t even be in the same room together without the possibility of destroying something.”_  
_A look around the room they have shared: the overturned furniture, bed covers and pillows thrown haphazardly on the floor, serve only to prove her point._

Somehow everyone had been distracted at that point in time, lulled into a false sense of security by Raven’s seemingly nonchalant demeanour towards her ex and his date. That had been their mistake. No one ever found out exactly what happened, but suddenly all attention was called to the back of the room when a loud shriek filled the air. Both Beast Boy and his companion were standing in front of Raven, drenched from the head down in their respective drinks. Before anyone could intervene, Raven raised an arm and slapped Beast Boy. She then opened a portal in the wall behind her and stepped through it.

_The other Titans are right. They cannot be trusted to spend any significant amount of time together. But these times, stolen on nights when they each feel a pull towards the other that they cannot ignore, could be enough. Will have to be enough. That’s all they can afford each other, these precious moments alone together._


End file.
